Bittersweet
by talkstoangels77
Summary: "Rosette? Chrno?" She stopped in front of them, unwilling to take those final few steps to confirm what her heart already knew.


**AN:** My first story for this fandom. However, I have loved it for quite some time... Anybody else ever feel like crying during the last episode?

Disclaimer: Not mine, none of it...

* * *

"Is it true?"

Sister Kate glanced up from her desk, where she was going over yet another pile of reports about damages caused by the Saint riots. Letting out a heavy sigh, she replied, "Yes. They've been found."

The young albino poking her head into the office gave a happy cry, but Kate cut her off before a word could be spoken. "However, we have no idea at the moment of their condition. All we know is where they were last seen."

"Please let me go!" The words burst from Azmaria's mouth desperately.

"Azmaria, they've been missing for six months. Considering the amount of time Elder believes Rosette still had, the chances of them being alive are-"

"I don't care!" The young girl's voice cracked as she met Sister Kate's eyes, tears just on the brink of falling from her own. "Please, I have to go. I'm the only one….I'm the only one left."

The nun closed her eyes for a moment, weighing her words. "Very well."

As it turned out, Azmaria wasn't the only one who wanted to see them. Nearly every member of the church had liked both Rosette and Chrno, and wished to travel to them as well. However, due to the suspicion many people still held towards the Order, Sister Kate had decided that only two vehicles would be permitted. The no-longer-apostle spent the journey with Sister Claire, Sister Mary, and Sister Anna, trading stories and memories of the duo. Yet, even with the dawn's light escorting them up the old dirt road, the sense of sorrow that permeated the air could not be lifted.

As the cars drew up to the weather-beaten cottage, Azmaria spotted the pair of figures on the porch. Not bothering to wait for the car to come to a complete halt, she forced the door open, rushing up the steps. "Rosette? Chrno?" She stopped in front of them, unwilling to take those final few steps to confirm what her heart already knew.

The three sisters came up behind her, and there was a moment of silence, as if they were all simply waiting for Rosette to jump up and say "Fooled you!" But there was no sound from the pair seated peacefully in front of them, as if they had simply fallen asleep in the warm sunshine that was now casting its rays harshly over the cottage.

Azmaria stared dazedly at them for a moment as the sisters broke down crying behind, before walking slowly over to the door, seeking to reach some sort of stability before she crumbled. She barely made it to the door, collapsing just as her hands reached the surface and the tears started to stream down her cheeks.

Unable to resist, she lifted her head and peered around the small cabin, curious to see the place where the two she cared for most had spent their final months. A startled gasp of disbelief escaped her.

She could have sworn, for an instant, that she saw them sitting at the table, enjoying a meal together, just as they had at the Order….her gaze continued to sweep the room. There! And there, again! She could see them everywhere, laughing, talking, working….just… living, together, as they had never had a chance to do before.

Straightening up, she dried her face, then returned to where the three sisters were now praying over the body of the nun and the hornless demon. Looking over them once again, she couldn't help but feel that the two of them looked happier here, in there last moments, than she had ever seen them before. Not even on that long ago day at the lakeside had she seen the two of them so relaxed. A final tear slipped from her eye as a tiny smile covered her face with the recollection of that day.

"Thank you, both of you." It took her a moment to realize that the trembling voice was her own. "I hope that I can do as you did, and not waste any of the time given to me. You'll watch over me, right?"

A slight, gentle breeze flowed by her, embracing her in its warmth. It seemed, almost, to pause for an instant, as if to give some reassurance, and it was then that she knew.

Of course they would. They'd do it together, just as they had done everything else from the time they'd met. Even this.

* * *

**Review, please?**


End file.
